The REAL Gift
by Komett
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Natsuki's first one with Shizuru. How is she supposed to figure out a way to let Shizuru know that she wants to take the relationship a step further, using the special day as her excuse? Rated T for a twist of lime.


DISCLAIMER: I'm flattered that you think I might be able to fool someone without one of these disclaimers, but in actuality I DO NOT own Mai HiME XD

* * *

A/N: A Valentine's day celebration ficcy with a twist of lime (I sound like a vodka drink!)

Felt like writing, so I did. Ni, thanks so much for that crazy conversation we had, it really gave me some ideas during the writing of this fic that I never would've thought of if not for you and our talk. Unseen-unheard-unspoken is the brilliance, people!

And thanks to all the ff authors I talk to on msn. I've been noticing my name a lot in some of your chapter updates and even an omake.... hehehe.

Alrightie, nothing else to say so please scroll onward!

* * *

It was valentine's day, the one day for all lovers to spend a fortune on candy and flowers, gimmicky gifts and cards, and spend time with the one they love.

By the time evening had rolled around, Natsuki had made it through the entire gift-exchanging process, went back to her girlfriend's house for a nice romantic dinner, and was now _spending time _with the one she loved.

"Nn... Natsuki..."

Sprawled across the couch, the two fully-clothed bodies entwined with eachother as they languidly made out, hands flitting across more deliacate areas on the other, and mouths and tongues clumsily yet frenziedly met again and again as the two girls kissed.

Natsuki (holding a breast in one hand, a leg in the other) whimpered into the newly-initiated kiss as Shizuru wriggled further up Natsuki's body in order to get a height advantage as she attempted to slide her hand down her girlfriend's front.

Suddenly, as if snapping out of a trance, Shizuru's hand froze and she quietly pried Natsuki's hands from her curves. Managing to free her lower lip from Natsuki's (not-so-gentle) teeth, the older girl climbed off of her girlfriend and sat on the other end of the couch.

Natsuki - hair in disarray, breathing heavily and cheeks flushed - slowly pulled herself up from her lying position on the couch and managed to shoot her partner a questioning look.

Shizuru, catching the raised raven eybrow and forlorn, lusty look in Natsuki's eyes, chuckled softly.

"Ara, Natsuki.. why the adorable pout? Was it not your idea for us to stop when things start geting a little bit too far, hmm?"

Natsuki inwardly froze - '_damn, it WAS my idea'_

_How do I explain to her that I am ready to take the next step now?_

What brought upon the senior student's willingness to move to the next step with her girlfriend (make hot, sweet love to her, in fact!) was something that she could swear she didn't notice as it gradually crept upon her. Rather, it seemed to hit her like a ton of bricks the last time she was out shopping with Mai and Mikoto.

They had been in the lingerie store, Natsuki's decision, and she had been eying the autmun range of lace undergarments. At first, she didn't notice that she was staring at the sheer black bra and thong set with the intensity that seemed as though she were trying to bore a hole through it with her gaze. She was too busy picturing Shizuru in the mannequin's place.

In fact, she was even oblivious to the small crowd that had gathered around in amusement her to watch her lost expression, didn't notice Mai standing off to the side shaking her head and sighing, didn't notice anything in the world except the way that set seemed to beckon to her, taunt her with her thoughts of how the underwear would sit snugly on Shizuru's hips...

She only snapped out of her daze when she felt a warm, coppery droplet land on the lower lip of her (gaping) mouth. She was... nosebleeding?!

All though the biker was rather upset with her comapnion's teasing the entire bus ride home, the whole thing did give her something to think about.

She and Shizuru had been dating for 8 months prior to that occasion, starting from the day she kissed Shizuru at her graduation. The day when she had decided '_Ehh, screw it.' _and decided to face destiny head-on when she momentarily dropped all of her hesitation and doubt and pulled back from the friendly hug in order to press her lips firmly against Shizuru's.

Needless to say, Shizuru made sure she secured a spot in a nearby college so that she could constantly access Natsuki's sweet kisses, which she had been openly treated to since the incident.

So thinking about all this on the bus, Natsuki had come to realise that not only did she care for Shizuru immensely as an emotional support that she was affectionate with, but discovered that she indeed had a deep attraction for her curvaceous, beautiful girlfriend and wanted to satisfy the strange urges that had left her waking up buzzing many a night, requiring midnight showers and a change of panties.

To do so, she needed a way in which she could openly prove her love for her girl before romantically persuading her to the bedroom. And what better excuse for romance than St. Valentine's day?

So, on the day in question Natsuki made sure to get up early, sent her sweetheart a text message reading:

_Happy valentines shizuru i will see you later today so make sure your home this evening. Love you._

A few minutes later, while Natsuki was changing into her leathers, she recieved the reply.

_Happy Valentine's to you too, my Natsuki. I will see you this evening, and prepare a meal for us. You're not going to eat too much beforehand I hope! I love you too xx._

A quick gargle of listerine and a brush through her hair, and Natsuki was out the door and on her Ducati. It only took around 15 minutes or so to arrive at the mall and - quite grudgingly - proceed to buy the mushiest, most "romantic" stuff she could think of from the movies and trashy teen magazines.

Chocolates, small furry teddy bear with "I love you honey!" printed across it's belly, a sappy-as-hell hallmark card and of course; the flowers.

Feeling like a moron, Natsuki packed the lot into one bag which she was able to store in her bike as she headed for her next destination: Shizuru's Apartment.

This part went rather quick and painlessly for the biker. Knock on the door, be greeted with a glomp, have an overly feminine girlfriend gush over her gifts, accept your gifts, make funny conversation throughout your girlfriend's romantic candle-lit dinner, then proceed to launch yourself at your girlfriend and tumble onto the couch with her.

Pretty much, this leaves Natsuki at where she is now... How do you go about telling Shizuru that you want to have sex with her?

For Natsuki, it involved switching into defensive-desperate mode.

"Um, yeah, you're right Shizuru... I DID kinda tell you to stop if we started getting carried away..."

Shizuru smiled warmly and nodded, adjusting her ruffled clothing in the process. Natsuki tried a different approach.

"Uhh, Shizuru... it's kind of late, don't you think?" No good. Her sentence only gave Shizuru reason to turn away from her and glance at the clock.

"That's true, Natsuki. It's already 8:30... Ara, how time flies when you're having fun." she chuckled at the end of this statement.

Not quite the kind of fun Natsuki _wanted _to be having right now. She tried yet again.

"Ne, Shizuru... how about I, stay the night?"

'_Got her,' _the biker thought smugly as she Shizuru turned to face her. They were gonna...!

"Ara, Natsuki, what a marvellous idea! My sofa folds out into a guest bed, so I'll go fetch you some blankets and that way I can still sleep in my room tonight!"

Natsuki's whole demeanor dropped.

"What?! No, Shizuru, I mean.... _sleep over". _she dropped her voice a few octaves at the end of that sentence, grasping Shizuru's wrist to avoid her getting up, and stared deeply into Shizuru's eyes with a cheeky smirk on her face. The college student blinked back at her, then started shaking with barely controlled giggles.

"Ara, Natsuki... that determined expression of yours.... it's just... just so..." she couldn't finish her sentence because the giggles finally surfaced and she erupted into soft, girlish chuckles.

Natsuki was taken aback. Then, she was pissed.

"Hey! Shizuru! Stop laughing at me!" her eyebrows creased, and all thoughts of hot girl girl smex were banished from her mind as she focused on defending her wounded pride. Of course, her now idignant expression only fuelled the older girl even more. She was hastily wiping tears of laughter from her twinkling garnet eyes as she leaned forward and rested her hand on Natsuki's arm.

"Oh, Natsuki... you sounded like a High school jock sweet-talking one of his cheerleaders..!" and with that, the young woman trailed off into giggles yet again. The previous flush on Natsuki's cheeks flared up again, though from sheer humiliation rather than arousal this time.

"I can't believe you! I was offering my heart and soul to you along with my body, and all you do is ridicule me?!"

Well, she was being a little over-dramatic there. But true enough, she WAS offering to share her body with Shizuru for the night and the tawny-haired tormentor seemed to find it more fun to laugh at her rather than get naked and romp around with her.

At Natsuki's words, Shizuru's giggling stifled somewhat and she stared at Nastuki with a smile, yet an unreadable expression. Still rather upset, and as childishly tantrum-throwing as she was, she decided to leave Shizuru no time to speak before she threw herself off of the sofa and proceeded to storm out of the living room.

"Stupid Shizuru and her stupid teasing... can't even take me seriously enough to sleep with me..."

Beneath her outraged exterior, Natsuki couldn't help but feel a little upset inside, her thoughts betraying this emotion.

"I mean, what's wrong with me? she always wants to kiss me, so why not take one step further and kiss me _elsewhere..."_

Caught up in her own thoughts, the girl stormed down the hallway and headed towards Shizuru's bedroom to sulk.

She threw open the door, and.... stared in disbelief?

It seemed that her girlfriend's normally insanely tidy, traditional bedroom had undergone a porno movie makeover - Candles stood on just about evey shelf, desk and just about any flat surface around the room. Rose petals were scattered across the quilt of Shizuru's double bed, a lot of them also littering her bedroom carpet. The lights in the room (including the lamps) had all been removed, leaving the room to bask in nothing but the warm flickering glow of the dozens of candles. _'Scented' _Natsuki dazedly noted.

Then, her thinking-function set in again.

"Wait, WHAT?!"

Giving the room another once-over (plus pinching herself to make sure she was seeing right!) Natsuki still couldn't comprehend the layout before her.

She merely stood there staring, gaping like a fish out of water. Finally, she decided to find Shizuru and ask her What the frick?!

Spinning on her heel, she yelped with suprise when a tawny blur launched itself at her and sent her crashing to the soft carpet, rose petals getting in her hair as her girlfriend rolled her over and stradled atop her.

Natsuki stared up at her grinning girlfriend, seeing the mischeivous smirk and being to help but return it with a nervous smile of her own.

"Shizuru... wha... what's.."

She was cut off as her girl leaned down and dragged her tongue from Natsuki's chin, all the way along her jawbone. Natsuki froze up, her breathing made it hard to ask questions.

"Shh...zuruuu... what are you doing.."

Her ear was playfully nibbled on as a set of hands found their way between the two chests and began to expertly unbutton Natsuki's shirt. Now clad in only a bra, Natsuki once again attempted to vocalise her query through the involuntary moans that were trailing from her lips at the sensation of Shizuru suckling on her neck and her hands qently rubbing her back.

"Shiiizuruuu.. uhhhn.... what is going on?!"

The college girl ceased her kisses towards Natsuki's chest and moved up again, pressing their lips together for a sweet kiss as she slid her hands down further to grasp Natsuki's hips.

"Ara, Natsuki, it is as you see it..." the girl whispered throatily into her ear.

"I have been planning this night for a long time now... did you really think that a box of chocolates and a card would be your _real_ gift, hmm?"

She ended that with a sultry chuckle and another playful nip on Natsuki's earlobe. Through a haze of desire and bliss, Shizuru's word's slowly filtered through Natsuki's shallow breathing and muffled moans as she processed the new information.

"Hang on... Shizuru, you stole MY IDEA!"

* * *

OMAKE

Shizuru: Ara, Natsuki... we did not get to read about our love scene!

Natsuki: What do you mean, that's a good thing! Right, Author?

Komett: ......

Shizuru and Natsuki: Author?

Komett: ... I am a 3D, carbon-based lifeform that just walked into your universe. Why are you talking to me?! Living in a 2D world of anime, you shouldn't even be able to comprehend my existence! WHY DOESN'T THAT BOTHER YOU?!

Shizuru and Natsuki: [Blinks]

* * *

.... And there we have the Valentine's fic. Ended with a lame piece of dialogue that managed to save me from writing a full-blown lemon (Score!) as I am saving that for my other story.

Hope you all enjoyed, and feel free to leave any comments or reviews, or let me know if you think I should try and extend the chapter to a more lemony length..? XD

Happy Valentine's everyone, may you all share it with someone special, kiss them under the mistletoe, get lots of goodies from the easter bunny, and eat a roast turkey for dinner! Huzzah, all holidays in one!

~ Komett


End file.
